


Ow!

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Double Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Demons test a new piece of equipment and Neil gets injured.Sentence 1: “I don’t hate you.”





	Ow!

As Jeff presses the button, Neil is flung from the machine and goes soaring through the air. But something is wrong… and then Neil crashes into a tree and hits the ground with a horrible thud.

“Oops!” Jeff says from somewhere in the distance.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Neil groans, slowly sitting up.

His vision has gone all blurry, and he thinks his wing is pointing the wrong way. Jeff and Rita rush over, Jeff tripping over a tree root in the process.

“Are you all right?” Rita asks.

“Do I look it?” Neil snaps, groaning as his sore head throbs.

“Sorry, Neil,” Jeff says, smiling gormlessly. “I think I pressed the wrong button.”

“Let’s have a look at you,” Rita says, and she looks closely at his damaged wing.

She touches the sore part and Neil screams. And then he realises how high pitched his scream was, so he clears his throat and tries to look tough instead.

“I really am sorry,” Jeff says. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. You don’t… hate me now, do you?”

Neil sighs. “Of course I don’t hate you. Can you just… be more careful next time?”

Jeff smiles and hugs Neil.

“Ow!”

“Sorry.”


End file.
